Days in the Life of Takano and Onodera
by pandora1798
Summary: Things that could possibly happen to Takano and Onodera. Anything. From going shopping to being deathly ill to some sexy lemon fun too-well, read it to find out...:D Rated M for lemons :3
1. Sick Ricchan

**A/N: YAY! I haven't written a fanfic in a WHILE. I only have 2 :( Boo hoo! (T^T) Anyways...I feel that I should write a fanfic about Takano and Onodera. I have 3 reasons:  
>1.) I am in LOVE with Sekaiichi Hatsukoii<br>2.) Not many people have written about them :(  
>3.) I LOVE this couple XD<br>Also, I've noticed that there aren't many fanfics for Chiaki and Hatori :( I have to write one! :D  
>Anyways, here's the story! :D<br>Listening to iNSANiTY by Gumi XD I love Gumi's voice! (Gumi is a vocaloid, if you didn't know :P)**

Tha-thump...tha-dump...tha-dump...That's the sound of a heartbeat. It speeds or slows when needed. And sometimes it tells us the truth. Who we really love...

**BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!**

Onodera Ritsu awoke to the horrid sound coming from his alarm clock. "Ugh..." is all he was able to say.

**SLAM! **

Onodera chunked the said alarm clock at a wall. Alarm clock was defeated.

"Ughh..." he said. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He threw his legs over the side of the bed an slowly stood up.

He felt horrible. He felt like he had a 103 degree fever. He probably did. He trudged into his bathroom and took out the thermometer from inside the medicine cabinet. He turned it on, put it in his mouth under his tongue, and waited for the beep.

**Beep!**

He looked at the numbers and they said "102.6." He wasn't going to go to work if he had 103, but he could manage with a 102. It wasn't very high, to be honest. But he felt like crap. A head ache. Chills. He ached all over. He even had a sore throat. He couldn't all hide that. But he would have to try to hide it from his boss/neighbour/...could-be lover...

He took out a Tylenol from the cabinet and grabbed his glass of water from last night and gulped down the pill.

After getting dressed and fixing his hair, he grabbed his things, put on his jacket and went out the door. And he immediately ran into a Takano Masamune.

Onodera gulped and looked up and tried to apologize for bumping into him, "Ahh...I-I'm sorry...I was in a rush...I didn't want to be late for work..."

"Nah, it's fine," he replied. Then he looked at Onodera strangely. "Are you okay? You look sick."

"Ah..umm...I got a bad head ache when I woke up. I took some medicine, so I'll be fine," he wasn't comepletely lying. He really did wake up with a head ache.

"Okay...Well, if you say you're fine...I guess we'll go to work," Takano said as he turned and motioned for Onodera to follow him.

**TRAIN**

On the train, Onodera had chosen to stand so that an old lady could sit down, leaving Takano to sit. Takano was still worried about him. The younger man's face was flushed and he wasn't breathing normally. His eyes were glazed over with fatigue. He just looked plain terrible. Takano got fed up and stood. He grabbed Onodera and made him sit in his old spot. Onodera looked up at him with wide eyes. He was surprised. He wanted to ask why, but he might've gotten a smart remark from the pervert side of Takano. He shivered because of his fever, and he started to ache again. He prayed that the medicine would kick in soon. He soon got a wave of nausea, and he pushed it down. He couldn't just vomit on a train. And he couldn't just vomit on a train with Takano there. he could wait until work. He could throw up in the restroom if he had to. He took a deep breath and involuntarily closed his eyes. He was still so tired. He slowly drifted off without worrying about what anyone thought about him falling asleep on the train. _Snooze...snooze...snooze..._

**STOP _( A/N: The train stopped...)_**

"Oi, Onodera," Takano called out to the younger man. "Wake up, we're here."

"Ngh..." he mumbled. "...We are?" He yawned big and stretched slightly.

"Yes, we are. Now come on, " Takano said. To Onodera, he sounded exasperated.

"...I'm sorry..." Onodera told the older man softly, lowering his head as he walked past him getting off the train.

Takano caught up with Onodera and ruffled his light-brown hair, smiling. "Don't worry about it," he said, reassuring the younger man.

Onodera blushed a little at this and they kept walking to work.

**WORK**

At work, Onodera felt a little better, until after he dealt with the printers again. He hated having to talk with the printers. They were just so strict on him.

He slumped into the lounge area and bought himself coffee out of the vending machine. He then sat down on the couch and proceded to drink it. It was warm, and he hoped it would make him feel better. He still felt horrible. He was shaking due to the chills and every bone in his body ached. His head ache turned into a dull throbbing. His throat still hurt and he would be lucky if his voice wasn't raspy. He was still very tired. _I could just fall asleep right now if I was allowed...ZZZzzz...  
><em>He dosed off despite the horrible gnawing feeling that he would be woken up in a matter of minutes...

He ended up sleeping for about an hour. The nap only ended when Takano saw him panting heavily and even moaning a little. It was a such a sight that the older man felt himself _liking_ it a bit to much, if you catch my drift...He was quick to wake the younger one, so he wouldn't have to explain his slight _predicament_ to his co-workers.

"Onodera, wake up," he said, shaking the the younger man softly.

"Ngh...Huh?" he was still kind of dazed. "I was sleeping?"

"Yes, you were. Now please don't fall asleep here again, if you can help it," Takano said. Then he whispered, "Because I don't like worrying that you might be sick." Onodera sat up quickly, but he instantly regretted it. All of his symptoms rushed back into him and he became rather dizzy. Takano made sure he was okay and then smiled as he ruffled the younger one's hair and started walking back to his office. Onodera stood up quick, which he also instantly regretted. He got so dizzy that he was falling unconcious. He tried to grab anything that could keep himself from hitting the ground too hard. The closest thing he could reach was Takano's shirt, which he missed by a milimeter.

_THUD._

Takano turned around at this and his eyes widened. He dropped down and picked up Onodera, who was currently not conscious, and rushed out the door to the nearest hospital, ignoring everything and everyone. _I hope this isn't serious..._ Takano wondered...

END.

**BWAHAHAHA! No, it's not over. I was just kidding :P There'll be more :P No, Onodera won't die (well, at least not in this fanfic...)  
>Well, I hope that you guys will give me some R&amp;R XD Pleases and Thank yous :D<strong>


	2. Sick Ricchan Part 2

**A/N: YAY! I'm going to go ahead and write another chappie(chapter lol) Well, I hope you liked the last chappie. Well, if you didn't like that last one, you wouldn't be reading the 2nd chappie, now would you? Hurr...hurr...hurr...I might be doing a lemon sometime in this fanfic. But I don't know when, because what if my mom or dad walk in while Onodera's pleading for Takano-san to "hurry up...ah! ngh...ahhnn..."My parents will disown me. ;A; and then I'll be homeless and I won't be able to write anymore...  
>Lol, anyways...ONWARDS TO THE STORY! (^_^)b<strong>

Takano rushed the younger man to the nearest hospital, insanely worried about his Ritsu. He was _his._ No one could tell him otherwise.

In the waiting room, Takano paced around and ran a nervous hand through his dark brown locks. Other people stared at him like he was like one of those old-fashioned-about-to-be dads. After a few minutes, a nurse came through the door. "Takano Masamune! You may now visit Onodera-san. Just follow me," she said.

They traveled down the hallway until they came to a door labeled "Onodera Ritsu."

"The doctor says that he is in a stable condition. No injuries were found. But he does still have a high temperature. We are trying to bring that down though. It seems that he has been enduring this for a while. Maybe a week? He should have gone in to the doctor to get it checked out though. We're thinking that it's probably just the flu. But, we'll have to keep him over night just to see." the nurse said when they walked into the room. "He's still asleep, as you can see."

"Oh, okay," Takano said. "Thank you."

"Oh, your welcome," she said, smiling. "Is he someone you really care for?...Like, a special someone perhaps? Ah! I'm not trying to be nosy or anything...But, you just seemed really worried in the waiting room."

"To be honest, yes. He is very special to me. I love him dearly," he told the nurse this with a soft, genuine smile.

The nurse smiled at this and then said, "Well, I'll leave you alone with him. The doctor will be in sometime tonight to check up on him. I'll be back later to refill his fluid bag."

When she left, Takano sat down in a chair next to the bed that Onodera was currently laying on. He closed his eyes and started to ramble on a few things, even though the younger man might not even hear it. Of course, Onodera was completely awake and listening.

"Ritsu. I actually thought that you were gonna die, *light chuckle*. We should go shopping for groceries soon. The cabinets look empty. So does the fridge. Can we get some strawberries? Because I like them, and I think you like them, I can't remember too well. I mean, it has been ten years." Takano said. Then he found something worth saying, " I may joke around a little. Well, maybe a lot, but I seriously love you. This isn't a game. I'm not throwing you around just for kicks. I love you. No doubts. No regrets," Takano said, crossing his heart. "And I hope that I won't die before you. Now I'm not saying that I want you to die first or anything. I just couldn't leave you here with no one. I don't want you to find comfort in anyone else but me. Always let me be the one."

Onodera was stunned. Takano had never said anything like this before. He couldn't say anything, so he spoke with actions. He sat up quietly and scooted closer to Takano. He put a hand on either side of the older man's head and gently placed his lips on Takano's. Takano's eyes widened at this. _So, you obviously heard my rambling... You know, this is a reason why I love you. _

Ritsu pulled back, a soft blush on his face. _He's so cute when he blushes_

"I love you, Ritsu," Takano said, smiling.

"I-I l-love you too..." Ritsu stuttered out softly.

When night came, the doctor came in to tell them the news. Either good or bad.

"Well, it seems that your fever has gone down and everything seems to be fine. It was probably just a severe cold. Nothing life-threatening. You can go home tonight if you want," he said.

"Ah! It was just a cold?" Onodera was surprised. "Yes, I'll go home tonight, then."

After the doctor left, Onodera had all his things together and he and Takano were leaving. When they got outside, Takano ruffled Ritsu's hair, and they went back to their apartment.

**Ah, I hope I didn't rush it. I tend to make character profess their love too soon. So maybe that was a mistake...? Gomen! Gomenasai! (T^T) I was actually going to put a lemon right there in the hospital, but that would be pushing it. I should've stuck to the whole Onodera Sick thingy. But oh well! I hope you liked it :D R&R please :D**


	3. Was this time not with Takano? :O

**A/N: KYAAA~! I like updating quickly. Well, partly this week because I am off for spring break XD But I only have 5 more days left :( Anyways...I hope this chappie will be good :D It's a kind of drabble, so it's short. Also, this chappie is not a sequel to the last 2.  
>ENJOY~<strong>

Onodera woke up in bed. A bed that did not belong to him. In a bed in which he had no clothes on.  
>He had this confused look on his face. But then he remembered what happened the night before.<p>

_Then...Where's Takano-san? It was him, right? _Onodera began to panic. He hurriedly put on his clothes, which he found on the floor. He looked around frantically, taking in the room's surroundings. _Was I drunk?...OH! I went drinking with Takano-san and the others from work, but...did I leave with Takano-san? _

"Ugh...why am I worried about this...I'm not cheating on him...I wouldn't...I mean... I love him..right..? And anyway...I couldn't do something like this, even if I was drunk...I think I would know, even being drunk, that I love Takano-san...so I wouldn't go and mess would other guys..." he continued rambling about the matter until he heard a knock on the open door.

"Oi, Onodera," a familiar voice rang, "What are you doing? You do realize by now that this is my apartment, don't you? And no, you didn't sleep with some other guy, you terrible drunk."

"Ah! Takano-san!" Onodera said. Takano saw all the worry drain out of the younger's face. Takano walked over to Onodera and ruffled his hair. Then he pulled his head up and planted his lips upon Onodera's. He then deepened the kiss, and Onodera allowed him immediate entrance. It wasn't a lust-filled kiss or anything. Just one full of love.

When they parted, Takano spoke, "I love you too, Ritsu. And, I know you won't cheat on me."

Onodera blushed as he realized that Takano had heard pretty much everything he rambled on about.

**END :D  
>Well, you've come to the end of this chappie :D Hopefully it was better than the last one.<strong>


	4. Happy Valentine's Day!

**A/N: Okay. This is it. What you've all been waiting for. A LEMON! XD My first lemon! XD Hopefully...Well, it was quite late at night(and partly in the morning), so it'll be easy to write one without interruptions from the parents(both at work currently). I don't think my older sister would mind(well, she won't tell our parents...) Oh God. I'm freaking out!...Calm these jangled nerves! Okay. *deep breath* Let's get this over with...I've wanted to write at least one lemon in my life time. Well, if I ever come down with a terminal illness, my parents might allow me this one wish: To write BL novels! XD Well, let's get on with this... (I'm gonna write it in italics...to make it seem more surreal-like. Kind of dreamy.)**

* * *

><p><em>The scene was set. Rose petals leading towards the double bed. There was a soft, aromatic aura coming from the vanilla scented candles. A rose was held gently between two soft lips. The young man was in such a seductive pose that even Playboy magazine would be jealous. A sight like this made the older man's desire grow with need. Need for this tantalizing young man in front of him. He walked closer to get a better look at him. The younger man was wearing tight leather pants, failing at hiding an obvious need. He had a tight leather vest as well, showing off his figure. As the older one came closer, the younger pulled off his belt and tied his arms above his head to the head board. It was tied in a way where not even Houdini could get out of them. A needy look was on the younger's face and he had lust in his eyes. When the older one walked to the bed, he crawled on top of the younger one. He leaned down, and kissed him. Immediately asking to deepen it, the younger pushed his tongue against the bottom of the older's older one teased him by not allowing him entrance, but instead brought one hand down to glide over the younger's chest, slowly unzipping the vest. When it was unzipped and pulled off, the older one rubbed lightly at a soft bud, earning a moan from the younger. The older one took advantage of the younger's open mouth and deepened the kiss. Tongues battled and danced in a pattern that was new each time.<br>__ The older one started to suck the younger's tongue lightly, getting a slightly muffled moan, swallowed by the passionate kiss. The younger was tied up and couldn't dig his hands into the older's hair like he usually did. But tonight was different. He wanted, needed, to give he lover something special. So that's what Onodera Ritsu did. Takano Masamune seemed to be enjoying it too. _

_When the kiss broke, Takano went lower, with both his lips...and his hands... Those large hands drove Ritsu crazy the way they always found the right spots. _

_Takano started lapping and sucking at Ritsu's neck, going lower and lower, until he reached his collerbone.  
>"Ahhnn...Ngh...Ahh...Takano-san..." he moaned.<br>__There, he bit down hard enough to break skin, but not hard enough to ruin the pleasure of it all. Ritsu yelped softly at this. Takano lapped at the mark as if to say "sorry." Then, the older one grazed his hand over a very needy area. Ritsu moaned loudly at this notion. A smirk was drawn on the older one's lips. So Takano continued to "accidentally" brush over that one spot while licking down Ritsu's smooth chest. Ritsu couldn't take this teasing anymore, so he bucked his hips up as a plea to do more. Takano, of course, felt and saw this. But he ignored it, going lower and lower until his mouth was just above Ritsu's clothed desire. He was going to make him **beg** for this. So, he took the tight leather pants' zipper into his mouth and slowly unzipped them. He pulled them off torturously slow, and when they were off, he tossed them onto the floor. All that was left on poor Ritsu was his boxers._

_Takano started to rub small circles on the insides of Ritsu's thighs, causing small mewls to come out of Ritsu's mouth. Takano touched everywhere **but** the younger's manhood. After a while of this pleasuring torture, he took Ritsu's desire into one of his hands and pumped once, earning a loud moan from the young man. He continued to slide his hand up and down Ritsu's manhood slowly, causing the younger one to involuntarily buck his hips up to get more of that tantalizing friction._

_"Ahhnnn...Takano-san...I-I w-want...nghh..." the younger moaned out, an expression of pure need splayed across his face._

_"What do you want?" Takano said, smirking at him., still slowly pumping and sliding his hand over the younger's manhood, making him a little more wet than he was before..._

_"You...ahh...kn-know...ngh...ahhnn..." Ritsu said between moans._

_"No, I'm sorry...I really don't know. Unless you tell me what you want..." the older said, adopting a tone of innocence._

_"Ahh...Ngh...don't...ahh...force...me...to...ahh..say it..." _

_"Well, then I could just stop..." Takano said as he completely halted his minstrations._

_"Ahhhnn...I-I...w-want...y-you...ngh! T-to...s-s-suck...m-m-me..." he forced out between mewls of pleasure."...h-h-hurry..."_

_"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Takano said with a grand smirk._

_He slowly pulled off Ritsu's boxers and when the were off, he began to graze his tongue up the shaft and back down causing the younger to cry out in pleasure.  
>"AHH! haahhh...haa...ahhnn...nghh...T-Takano-san!"<em>

_Takano continued to lick upwards. When he got to the tip, he started sucking on it like a lolipop.  
>"Ahhhhnnn...nnghh..." Ritsu moaned loudly.<em>

_Takano slowly took the younger's desire into his mouth._

_"Ahhhhh! T-Takano-san! Nghhh!" the younger cried out._

_Takano soon engulfed the younger one, who was currently writhing in pleasure against the bindings that held his hands together. All he could do was buck his hips up, begging for more. So Takano complied. He started to suck on Ritsu's needy desire. Swirling his tongue, and giving the younger one full blown pleasure.  
>"Ahhh! Haaahhhnnn!" the younger one cried. By now, the roughness of the belt was digging into his skin. It was going to leave some brusing. Maybe even break the skin the way that he was tugging at restraints.<em>

_Takano increased the feelings of ecstasy by softly humming, giving vibrations on the younger's desire. _

_"AHH!" he cried, getting close to his limit. Takano knew this as well, so he stopped his minstrations, earning a whine of disappointment._

_But then he kissed that vulnerable open mouth and gave the kiss all his love, putting his tongue in and exploring the younger's cavern._

_When the older one pulled back, he told the panting Ritsu, "You know, you're my favourite flavour..."_

_"Hah...shut up...hah.." Ritsu sounded annoyed, but his red face turned against that. _

_To the younger's surprise, Takano had untied the belt that constricted Ritsu's poor wrists. _

_"Why'd you untie me..?" the younger asked. He had thought Takano would want to torture him tonight. The whole way through._

_"Because I can't let you writhe in pleasure all night when you hurt your beautiful wrists like this," Takano said, taking Ritsu's hands in one of his own. He showed the contusions to his lover. Ritsu wasn't very surprised, since he knew that this kind of thing would happen._

_"Actually...to be honest...I didn't feel it at all..." he said, turning his head to the side to hide his obvious blush. "You made me...feel...so good...that I-I didn't even notice it..."_

_"Hmmm...you're being so open about how I make you wet and sticky all over..." Takano smirked. _

_"Am not..." Ritsu told him. Takano still kept on his smirk as he reached to get the strawberry lube on the nightstand. But Ritsu grabbed his arm to stop him. He was going to do something different from their usual routine._

_So, the younger one took Takano's hand and started to lick and suck on the three fingers that would prepare him. Ritsu had read this somewhere in a magazine once. He had just been too used to traditional way to even think of trying it. _

_Takano held wide eyes for the moment, but the softened as he watched his Ritsu turn him on even more with his erotic way of suckling on his fingers. The younger continued his sucking and lapping until Takano pulled his fingers out. Then, as if by silent command, Ritsu flipped over, now on all fours. He stuck his bum out and turned his head to look back at Takano with a needy look, mouth open and panting with tears of pleasure mixing with sweat running down his face. It was an erotic sight to be completely honest._

_Takano was surprised by how Ritsu was acting tonight. He wanted to figure out why, but his mind was too focused on the lewd man in front of him. The older man started to tease Ritsu by playing with his hole with his index finger. Ristu moaned even from the littlest touch from that. _He's not faking this at all, is he? _Takano thought, know fully well that Ritsu was definately letting his walls down tonight. _

_Takano stopped his teasing and slowly pushed his finger in the younger's entrance and he then moved it around, stretching the hole a little bit. He then added a second digit in, moving both fingers around in a scissoring motion. Preparing Ritsu for something much larger.  
>The younger one didn't have any pain dealing with the first digit, but the second one was just a little uncomfortable. He would just wait for the third one. There would be some pain there.<br>As Takano inserted a third finger, Ritsu winced and sort of whimpered a little, biting his lip from making any noises that would stop Takano from fingering him.  
>After most of the pain subsided, pleasure took over. The older one had hit the bundle of nerves that always made Ritsu cry out. So, that's exactly what the younger did.<em>

_"Ahhhh! T-Takano!" he cried out, tossing his head back._

_Takano leaned forward to kiss the back of his neck and trail down his back while still fingering him. When Ritsu started to roll his hips onto Takano's fingers, moaning loud each time those nimble fingers hit that spot, Takano pull them out, and was going to prepare himself, when Ritsu made another surprise. He again, stopped the older man from getting the lube, and his head was turned to the side, blushing furiously. _

_"Ahh...Umm..c-can we try something...different..tonight..?" the young one asked, his words shaking due to his nervousness. He turned around to face Takano and with all his courage he had left, he started licking and sucking at the older man's neck, unbuttoning his shirt and doing the same to his chest, stopping at the man's pants. Then, he lowered his head and nuzzled the man's clothed hard-on. Takano groaned at this notion. Ritsu started unbuttoning the man's jeans and pulled them all the way off,along with his boxer. He tossed those useless items on the floor. Then, he just copied what Takano usually does to him. He started to slowly encase the man's desire into his mouth, stopping to suck lightly on the tip. Then, after that, he swallowed him up and sucked harder than Takano normally did. This made the older man moan in a low tone, lower than Ritsu, of course. He was the seme.  
>Ritsu slurped and sucked and he swirled his tongue all over Takano's manhood, making the man moan louder each time. When he was close to his limit, he pulled Ritsu away.<br>Ritsu was sort of out of breath, "Hah...you liked that...didn't you...hah?" Ritsu got the silent agreement from Takano's small smirk. So, the young man crawled on top of the man so that he was sitting in his lap like he would sit in a chair backwards. He then started grinding against Takano's manhood with his own and had displayed a quite lewd expression, moaning loud and panting heavily, completely unaware that Takano was watching him.  
>Takano was about to come right then and there, from both the pleasuring friction and Ritsu's expression. But then another strange thing happened. Ritsu stopped grinding and then lifted himself up and positioned his entrance on Takano's very ready manhood and slammed down on it.<em>

_"AHHhhh!" the younger cried out in both pain and pleasure. The older one groaned as a tight heat engulfed his ever hard manhood. They both waited until it was unbearable_ not _to move. So, the one who moved first was Ritsu, actually. He lifted up to the point where Takano was barely inside him, and then slammed down. Takano added to this and thrusted up, meeting everyone of the younger's slams. The younger continued to ride his lover at an even pace, gradually speeding up, until he was struck in that certain bundle of nerves that made him cry out._

_"AHHHhhh! M-M-Masamune!" _

_Takano was thouroughly surprised when Ritsu cried out his first name. And without any honorifics either. He smiled at his lover. He really loved him._

_Ritsu kept slamming down, harder and more frantically now sense he was at his limit. So was Takano. So they both lost their rhythem and just continued to slam and thrust harder and faster._

_"Ahhh! Ah!...Ah!" the younger moaned with each final thrust until he finally came hard on both him and Takano. "AH! M-Masamune!"  
>The ring of muscles tightened around Takano's manhood, and with one final thrust, he came deep inside Ritsu.<br>Ritsu collapse on top of his lover and they we both breathing heavily, both covered in sweat from their night of pleasure.  
>Soon their breathing evened and before Ritsu fell asleep, he said, "Happy..*YAWN* Valentine's Day..." <em>

_Takano smiled and kissed the top of his head, and fell asleep as well..._

**A/N: That was a long lemon (^_^;) sorry...I got kind of carried away...And I did notice that most lemons were constructed the same way, with the seme giving the uke the trail down of Kisses, sucks, and laps, going down to his *cough* *cough* and then giving him the time of his life. Then the seme prepares the uke for the actual "gettin it on" part. And then the seme pushes and the uke sometimes rolls his hips back at the same moment the seme thrusts. Then they come together and that's it. So, I wanted to make this different :D  
>Well, I hope you guys liked it XD Please R&amp;R :D<br>Yes. That was my FIRST lemon. Mah very first. Hahahaha! and I'm only 13 too XD **


	5. Hurting

**_A/N:_ XD How was that Valentine's Day lemon, ne~ Hahaha, anyways, I wanna try some angst tonight :D Partially because I'm feeling a bit angsty myself.**

**Well, you won't find out about this chappie by reading what I have to say, Nya! So go ahead and ENjOy! **

* * *

><p>Onodera looked into the eyes of his lover with complete fear. Takano was angry again. <em>I hope he's not angry with me...I haven't done anything wrong, have I? We're lovers, right? So he can't be mad at me. And even if he is, he can't be mad at me for long...I hope..<em>

"T-Takano-san...?" the younger one asked quietly, afraid that if he talked louder the world would come crashing down on him. "I-Is everything okay?"

Takano just sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He knew his lover was thinking up some crazy reasons as to why he was mad. There was only one reason he was mad. Yokozawa tried to force himself upon him. He now _hated_ the man. It wasn't enough that he told Onodera crazy, mixed up stories about the past. I mean, the past was the past, right?

_Ugh...Why must that man keep thinking I'll fall for him? _Takano grimaced once more. He tried to calm down so he could either 1.) Explain everything to Onodera or 2.) Make up some story to keep Onodera from thinking he liked Yokozawa.

Takano decided to go with number one. "Yes, everything's fine, I guess...except for this one thing..." he started. "Now I'll let you know that I'm not mad at you or anything, so don't worry about that," he ruffled the younger's light-brown hair. "Well, at work today after you left, Yokozawa...forced himself upon me...if you catch my drift.."

Onodera stood there with a confused look on his face. He wasn't sure if he should be angry or sad. Angry because that Yokozawa should NOT have done a thing like that. And sad because his lover could've fallen for Yokozawa.

"S-so, you guys didn't _do_ anything...?" Onodera asked, trying to keep his voice from faltering.

Takano stood there for a few moments without saying a word.

Onodera stood there, looking more sullen than before. He had taken Takano's silence as a "Yes, Yokozawa and I had sex. I have fallen for him...soo...I'll be seeing you.." His world had ended.

Unwanted tears began to well up in his eyes, and some dropped to the floor. "F-Fine...so if that's how it is...I'll be seeing you too...maybe..." he said as he rushed out the door. He quickly walked to his apartment next door and entered, shutting and locking the door behind him.

He slumped to the floor and the tears fell relentlessly. Everything was over. Everything. No more holding hands with him. No more soft kisses in the moonlight. No more passionate love making and waking up in the morning with loving arms wrapped tightly around him, reminding him of everything. No more curling up next to him when he cried. No more gentle caresses. And most definitely, no more "I love you".

Nothing was left for Onodera. He wanted to end it all, he really did.

He went into his room and collapsed on his bed. He ended up crying himself to sleep.

For the next few days, nothing much changed. He would get up, eat breakfast and then go lie down in his bed again, crying his eyes out until there were no more tears left. After that, someone knocked on his door. He refused to answer it, thinking it was Takano. He was right. Takano was just outside Onodera's apartment door.

_Onodera...Please...Please let me in..._

After a while, the knocking stopped. _I can't live like this anymore. Takano knocks on my door every day. Everytime he has the time. Sometimes he'll yell and tell me to "please let me in..." But I'm through with all of his lies..._

He got up off the floor and shuffled into his bathroom and found an old razor blade. He would hurt himself and pretend it was Takano that was receiving all the pain. He took the blade and pushed it into the skin on his left wrist and dragged it across. He winced slightly at the pain, but forced himself to keep going. To keep imagining that it were Takano instead. He then started another drag above the first cut. He repeated this until lines ran up both arms, bleeding heavily now. He laughed. "This is for you, Takano-san..." But even as he laughed, tears fell. Deep inside, he really didn't mean it. He desperately wanted Takano back. Those knocks served as comfort. As if he could open the door and Takano would apologize for everything and then things would be okay.

He looked at his arms. His once clean, beautiful arms, now covering in horizontal lines and blood. He cried more. Takano wouldn't want him now. The more pain he felt. the more he would slice. Since he ran out of space on his arms, he moved down to his thighs. Tears fogged his vision. He dropped the blade when he was about to slice his leg. He couldn't do this anymore. He lost all self-control and stumbled out of his bathroom and out of his apartment and staggered to the outside of Takano's. Tears fell constantly and he didn't have the strength to wipe them away. Due to blood loss, he was getting dizzy, but he stayed conscious when he knocked on the door. And when Takano opened it, he stared at the younger one with wide, shocked eyes. Onodera stood there, tears in his eyes. His sleeves were droopping a little down his bloody arms, soaking with the red color. His eyes looked almost lifeless, besides the sadness and pain shining though.

"Oi! Onodera!" He quickly pulled him in and set him on his couch. He ran to his bathroom to get his first aid kit. He came back with some peroxide, bandages, and cotton balls.

"What the hell happened to you?" he yelled at the younger one, completely worried.

Onodera gave no reply, his eyes getting heavier and heavier. He felt so weak because of blood loss. He had cut deep for some.

"Onodera?" he asked after a few seconds of Onodera keeping his eyes closed. "Onodera!"

**A/N: Heh heh heh...CLIFF HANGER! XD Lol, let's hope Ricchan makes it ^_^**

**I'm a horrible person...^_^; **


	6. Hurting Part 2 The Help

**A/N: HEY YOU GUYS! I'M BACK WITH THE 6TH CHAPPIEH! AH HA HA HA!  
>Well, I am in a slump about my relationship with my boyfriend. He's shy, like me(yes, i'm very shy in real life lol) and we have the same interests, but sometimes i guess he feels like an older brother. He is shorter than me though.(i don't care about height lol) And I just feel like this relationship won't progress... And I don't want to wear the pants in this relationship! All he talks about are video games and stuff (not that I hate video games, it's just that that's the only subject we dwell on)( Lol i play Kingdom Hearts :D the first one beats the rest! XD Course I love Organization XII XD )<strong>

**Now there is this one dude who is really funny and talks to me in Algebra I(the ONLY class besides band that we share) and he helps me with math and stuff. He's really attractive too ^_^ He can make my day so much better. I never worry about anything when I'm around him. I hate that that class goes by so fast...T_T cause we tell each other jokes and pass messages on the calculators ^_^**

**EDIT:::::::  
>226: (cause I continued writing this fanfic the next day lol) In Algebra today, I stuck his calculator in his pants and he didn't care ^_^ lol and then a little while later, i needed the calculator so I reached in to get it lol. So i was like "Hey, I just reached into ur pants to get ur calculator" Lol and we laughed ^_^**

**Also, I've decided to execute mine and my boyfriend's relationship tomorrow...Oh well... I don't wanna string him along in a relationship i don't really want..**

**Ah...Gomenasai...I shouldn't rant and rave about my personal life...Well, you could review and say you like reading about all this or you could say you hate it and that I should kill myself, get reincarnated and turn into a panda**

**EDIT EDIT:::::::  
>GOMENASAI! T_T I was stupid and didn't remember what kind of doctor Nowaki was...Thank you kind reviewers for pointing that out to me :D<br>I'm too lazy to change it, so let's just imagine that Nowaki was needed at the big hospital and cool junk like that, okay? ^_^;**

**Anyways...ONWARDS TO THE STORY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Takano rushed out of the door with a limp Onodera in his arms. The red soon colored his own shirt, but he didn't care.<p>

When they finally got the the hospital, he went to the front desk and almost yelled, "Please! Please! Get me a doctor! Quickly!"

The lady at the receptionist desk looked at the two lovers in an obvious shock. She immediately called in a doctor.

"Hello, I'm Kusama Nowaki," the tall man with blue eyes said. "I'll make sure he survives" He smiled as several others got Onodera onto the gurney(A/N: Lol, is that spelled right?)

When everyone else left to go to the I.C.U, Nowaki asked, "Is he your lover. Ah, excuse me if I'm wrong..."

"Yes, he is," Takano replied, smiling back.

Nowaki and Takano said good bye and then the younger, but equally as tall, maybe even taller, doctor quickly walked through the double doors labeled 'Intensive Care.'

_Oh my God. What's gonna happen to Onodera. MY Ritsu! I couldn't see past all that blood to see what kind of injuries were there...Oh God, it's my fault isn't it? He ran away, and someone attacked him..._

After about an hour, he was allowed in the room where Onodera was sleeping. The young doctor, Nowaki, decided to tell him the extent of Onodera's injuries.

"Well, he seemed to be suffering from deep lacerations running up his arms, as you can see, we've stitched a few of them and wrapped them in bandages and gauze to stop the bleeding. These cuts were probably from a razor blade. But who could get cuts like that from shaving is my question..." after a couple minutes, he continued, "Maybe he's been cutting himself...Well, we can find out how long ago he started...Either by asking him or by checking out the rest of him. Of course, those cuts seemed very recent. All of them. And those cuts didn't have to break through any scar tissue."

Takano was stunned. _He...he cut himself...on purpose? What could've drawn him to that decision?_

Onodera woke up after Nowaki left.

"Onodera..." the older started. "Tell me everything."

The younger just sat there, not wanting to tell the man who cheated on him anything. But something inside him was telling him to tell Takano everything.

"Well...um...I was upset..." he started as tears clustered up in his eyes. "I...I thought you loved me...and that you..you wanted to make me l-love you...so...so WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH YOKOZAWA? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WE-we...we were supposed to b-be lo-lovers...what happened...do. do you not love me anymore...?" he started sobbing, but choked out the rest. "I-I took the blade...and I pretended my arm was you...it worked for the moment...and then I went crazy...I don't know what happened...but it...it felt...almost good...to run that blade across my arm...because I thought it was you getting hurt..."

Takano sat down on the hospital bed next to Onodera. He took the quivering man and hugged him tightly, as if he would disappear. His low voice, reverberating in Onodera's ear saying, "I do love you. You have no clue how much.. And I didn't have sex with Yokozawa...I was just thinking of how to phrase it in a way where you _wouldn't_ think that...and don't worry...you harmed me enough just by leaving me like that...I couldn't get any work done, did you know that? I was thinking about you all day and all night. I love you, Ritsu."

The younger one didn't say a word as he poured every tear into Takano as the older man held him.

_Takano-san...he smells good...like cigarettes and shampoo...and...something that could only be labeled as "Takano-san." Why...why is he so warm...and kind to me...? He really does love me, huh..._

Onodera fell asleep with the rhythmic heart beat that belonged to Takano. The older man continued to hold him as he leaned them both back on the bed. They fell asleep with Onodera curled up next to Takano with the older man's arms around him...

**A/N: AWWW TwT Isn't that a nice ending? I'm feeling less apprehensive about breaking up with my boyfriend now...I think it's for the best. To be honest, i came up with almost ten reasons to end our relationship...**

**Well, I'll be happy to write more soon! Maybe they can go shopping together! :D Lol, LA LI HO~! R&R PLEASE :D**


	7. Ricchan's Birthday!

**A/N: Yay! Another story! Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews T^T I LUFF YOU...anyways...**

**2/26:ARRGHH...I have algebra homework :'( I have to work a problem in our textbook for each problem i missed on the practice state test. And guess what. I missed 17! :'( so unfair...**

**2/27: Yay! It's Friday! No homework! And algebra worked out perfectly! XD**

**Well, my boyfriend(now ex) and I have broken up... And today at school in after-lunch-courtyard..He was crying T_T so i felt like crap and everyone was coming over to me saying it was all my fault that he was crying. Saying i hurt him and stuff. Then he got sent home cause of it i think T_T**

**But I'm fine. I prayed about this cause i needed to know for certain if i should dump him or not. And so i did, obviously. And this guy friend of mine is really understanding of my side of the story. I'll give these dudes code names lol. For the understanding guy, I'll call him... Toga. See, Toga and Yolo(lol my other guy friend) are kind of like my backbone. The pick me up and make me laugh when i'm sad or worried. I used to date Toga, but things never worked out. And Yolo is one of the dudes i've been crushing on. Yolo is very sarcastic and he teases me a lot ^_^ and I just laugh cause it doesn't bug me much.  
>The dude in my algebra class, Coco, is another dude I have my mind set on. Coco is really attractive and so is Yolo. So i'm gonna flirt with them for many, many weeks lol. ^_^<br>**

**2/28(29): I really put my trust in Toga, Yolo, and Coco. I'm gonna ditch my "friends" for them. My "friends" don't really help me at all, even though they try. They do more damage. I truly love Toga, Yolo, and Coco. My reassurance in life.**

**Anyways...LET'S BEGIN! XD**

* * *

><p>"We're...we're going out drinking?" asked a confused Onodera. "Why?"<p>

Takano Masamune closed his eyes and sighed.

"What? !" the younger asked, getting a little frustrated. "I'm serious! Why are we going out drinking? !"

"You really don't know, do you?" the older asked, sighing once again.

"Know what? !" Onodera shouted, irritated.

Takano just ruffled the younger's hair as they walked down the sidewalk to the bar where the rest of the coworkers resided.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" said Onodera's co-workers.

Onodera looked up at Takano, "What?"

Takano smiled and laughed a little, "You forgot your own birthday, baka!"

_I can't believe I forgot my own birthday! Why! Why does this happen to me!_

...

After an hour or so of partying and drinking, everyone in their group was very drunk, well, except for all the semes of course, they had to take them home later. Hatori had brought his "friend" Chiaki, whom everyone assumed he was Hatori's lover. Kisa brought his "friend" Yukina, whom assumed he was Kisa's lover. Both assumptions were right as they started to discuss random topics, including those of relationships.

"Ne~ Ricchan," Kisa started, "Who do you *hic* love?"

"Yea, who _do_ you love?" agreed the rest.

Onodera drunkenly answered, "Our *hic* boss...T-Takano-san!"

They looked at each other, and then laughed.

"What? !" Onodera asked. "Is there something *hic* wrong with that? !"

"No," Kisa said. "It's just that *hic* we had a feeling that you guys were lovers"

"Well, *hic* what about you, Kisa? !" Onodera said, pointing a finger at the 30-year old.

Kisa blushed and leaned into Yukina a bit, giving away his answer.

Yukina wrapped an arm around his lover and smiled.

"What about *hic* you, Hatori-san?" asked Kisa.

Hatori said nothing as he wrapped an arm around Chiaki, who was blushing furiously.

"Woah!" announced Onodera. "So *hic* we all have someone we love!"

Masamune smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Onodera did something spontaneous. He turned towards his lover and pulled the older man's head down and kissed him. The uke's of the group whistled and howled at them.  
>Masamune was shocked at Ritsu's actions, but realized that, yes, his cute lover...was drunk. When Ritsu released the older's lips, Masamune smiled at him and wrapped a loving arm around Ritsu.<p>

...

"Ricchan *hic* Yukina-kun and I got you something!" Kisa said, handing Ritsu said gift.

Ritsu started unwrapping it and in the little box was a little panda stuffed animal. He looked at it and smiled. "How'd you know *hic* I liked pandas?"

Kisa answered with a slur, "Takanosan told meee,"

Hatori gave Ritsu a gift as well, "Here, hope it...comes in handy."

Chiaki started giggling, "Yea, Tori helped *hic* pick it out."

The light-brown haired man opened it, and blushed furiously as he looked in at the contents, "Is...is this...chocolate..sauce..?"

Masamune smirked at this and decided to...help...yes, that's the word...Ritsu figure out what to do with his gift. _I have his gift...at home.._

...

After the party was over, eveyone but Takano, Yukina, and Hatori, were completely wasted. They had gone all out, from the random funny moments to the sexy make out part, the party had been a blast.

As Masamune and Ritsu walked home together, the younger got cold, for it was chilly outside. He was shaking a bit, so Masamune took off his jacket and put it around the younger. Ritsu stopped as Masamune slowed down to wait for the younger. He turned around and smiled at his cute lover's blushing face.

"Come on, let's go," he said as they walked back to their apartments.

...

"Ngh..Takano-san..." moaned the younger as the older kissed him passionately.

When the older finally released his lover's lips, he told him quite sincerely, "This is your birthday present." And then he started licking and sucking on the younger's neck, most likely leaving his mark to show the world who Ritsu belonged to.

"Ahhnn...You...you don't..have to...get me..anything.." he said between moans

"It's your birthday," the older said, whispering into Ritsu's ear. "So I decided to make love to you..."

Ritsu blushed at this and Masamune kissed him once more before going on to...other...things...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Lemon was not included because 1.) I'm tired 2.) I'm lazy 3.) I wanted to end it at a cute note**

**Ah...Toga will let me ditch my "friends" and come to his group TwT so happy...I was part of their family last year...TwT**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chappeh! R&R please! :D I love what you have to say! :D**


	8. Lemon Cake

**A/N: Yay! Thank you all for all of your kind reviews! ^_^**

**So...I am a bit angsty once again...But I'll write another lemon to make me feel better :D  
>The reason why is cause my "friend" (we'll call her...Zipper. Lol) Zipper is a lier. She lies so much about a lot of things. How her bro makes poison and how she fell 20ft off a building a few times. And how she says that Toga is evil and that he's gonna turn against me. HER STATEMENTS ARE INVALID!<strong>

**EDIT: 5/20:: Gomenasai for leaving you guys for so long! T^T School sucks, but I only have to go 2 hours on monday for my Algebra I exam, and then I'm outta there! XD  
>Zipper and I aren't friends anymore XD She's such a bitch! _ Lol<br>There are a few guys who like me now... I'm gonna give em code names, not that they will read my fanfiction...but just in case lol. Shoe has like me since the beginning of the school year. He's moving to Vegas though. He takes things too far (Like jokes and crap) I'm kinda glad he's moving away lol.  
>Corn has liked me since 6th grade, and he was dating Zipper lol. But he ended it. He and I really hate Zipper lol.<br>Hat has liked me since 3rd grade...he's kinda weird in the head. I'm not sure if it's autism (Most likely not ) or something. He's adorable and nice to me, but i don't like him the way he likes me. And then my Ex still likes me, i suppose.**

**I like the Triforce (Toga, Yolo, and Coco) ^_^ They so nice and sweet and smexy XD**

**EDIT!: 5/23: I'M OUT FOR TEH SUMMAH BITCHES! XD I love my sleep :D i slept until 3 today :D**

**ANYWAYS...Enjoy this smexy lemon I prepared especially for you guys! XD But beware, ****I feel weird using "ass" and "Butt" lol. So I use "Bum" ^w^**

* * *

><p>"Ngh...Takano-saHHHnnn..." I moaned out my lover's name.<p>

"Nnn...Ritsu.." he said as I ran my hands through his soft, dark locks.

His hands flew to my thighs, gently caressing them, pulling me closer as I ground my growing erection against his own hardening manhood. He pulled me for a kiss, but it turned into more than just a chaste kiss. He ran his tongue along my lips, and I opened my mouth to allow him entrance. His tongue wrapped around mine as they danced in a heated battle, him winning of course. He ran his hands around my hips and squeezed as my grinding grew quicker. Our kiss turned more feverish as we progressed. We made love before, but this was completely different.

"Gyahh...ahh..." moaning as he sucked down my neck, leaving love marks.

He trailed his skilled mouth down my chest as he lowered us both down onto the bed. His mouth, sucking and lapping my sensitive skin, continued to go lower...all the way to my nether regions. He softly blew on my exposed manhood, causing me to shiver, before sucking on the tip.

"Ahh..T-Takano-san!"

He licked up and down the shaft, causing me to writhe in pleasure. He then soon engulfed my erection into his warm, moist cavern.

"Ahh! T-Takano-san!"

He sucked harder and harder with each bob of his head, making me cry out in pleasure.

"Ahh! T-Takano-san! I'm going to-! I forced out between gasps of breath as I came into his mouth.

I panted, trying to replenish my lack of oxygen as Takano smirked as he licked his lips where my seed escaped.  
>My face burned and I looked away, trying to hide my flushing face.<p>

He leaned up and whispered in my ear with that deep, sexy voice of his, "Ritsu...Look at me with that beautiful face of yours...I want to see your expression..."

I tentatively turn my head back towards him, and when I looked at him, he looked at me with loving eyes as he pressed his lips upon mine. He deepened the kiss as he glided his hand down the side of my body, nearing my hips.

"Ritsu...let's try something...different...tonight.." he whispered in that husky voice while his lips barely touched mine. I didn't answer with words, but with my actions. I lapped at the lips that were grazing mine so softly and I entered his mouth with my graceful tongue. When I broke the kiss, a thin string of saliva still connected us.  
>His eyes were wide for a minute, then they softened as he said so easily, "I love you, my Ritsu."<p>

He smoothly flipped me over so I was on my hands and knees. I soon felt kisses all down my back and then on my hips. His tongue trailed down the small of my back and I shivered. He did it once more, eliciting another shiver and a soft moan.

He squeezed my bum and went down to squeeze my thighs and then back up again, spreading my cheeks as he trailed his warm tongue down to my hole. I moaned loudly as his tongue entered my tight entrance. His hand slowly wrapped around my already hardening manhood. I bucked my hips, trying to get more of both addicting stimulations.

"Ahh...Pl-please...T-Takano-san..." I pleaded.

"Hmmmm...?" he hummed against me, causing me to moan.

"Please...please..j-just...AHh...stick...your...in my...pl-please...hurry...ahhh..."

He immediately stopped his minstrations and I whimpered at the loss. But then he soon replaced his warm tongue with something much larger.

"Ahh!" I moaned, arching my back.

He pulled out until he was almost out, and then slammed back in. He repeated the same motions until he finally hit my sweet spot.

"Ahh! M-Masamune!" I cried out, tossing my head back.

When he thrusted in, I bucked my hips in time with his thrusts. After a little while, he reached around and grabbed my manhood, stroking me off in time with his thrusts. A sweet song played out. The instruments were the moans and short breaths and the slaps of skin against skin.

"Ahh! Masamune!" I screamed as I came hard onto the sheets.

And not too long after, Takano released his burning seed inside me.

"Ritsu..-"

"I love you...Masamune..." I interrupted him with a quiet, breathy voice.

He stared at me with soft eyes and a loving smile. "I know. I love you too." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

I snuggled my head in that spot between his chin and his chest and closed my eyes, feeling tired. He rested his chin on my head and we fell asleep like that...

**A/N: YESH! Finally finished with this chapter! It has taken me a WHILE to actually finish it lol. I've gotten distracted lol. And wow, almost 4 am and I'm not even that tired XD I'll start writing another chapter now!  
>Please R&amp;R XD I luff your reviews!<strong>


	9. Snow Miser

**A/N: I love being able to update really soon XD And you should be grateful that I can T^T Hahaha! Okay, I won't bore you this chapter with my little notes up here ;A; even though I like it...Haha, anyways, ONWARDS!**

It was cold. Too cold. Too cold to do pretty much anything. Part of this reason was because Onodera Ritsu's heating was broken. And it had been broken for a while now-maybe a week or so..? The other half was that it was winter. Winter was tough for Onodera. He hated the cold as much as his body did. The cold hurt and he and his body weren't in shape to fight it.  
>For most of that time, he'd been able to get up and about, because he still had a lot of energy left. But as time went on, things weren't looking up.<p>

Currently, Onodera was laying huddled on his couch in only a tank and his boxers because all his other clothes were no where to be found, and if they were in his bedroom, he was too cold to get up. Also, his blankets were at Takano's because he was over there to get help with his work, and it had been cold. He didn't go to work today for he couldn't even move out of the same spot he'd been in for many hours, only to get up to get water or bathroom. He hadn't eaten in a couple days or so, only water because having to get up was getting to be a hassle.

Next door, however, Takano was at work, but his heating worked exceptionally fine. Onodera had the urge to go over there and just lay in the older man's living room, like he was doing in his own. But he couldn't work up the strength. Not eating much because he 1.) Couldn't muster up enough strength 2.) would have to open his fridge or freezer, letting in cold air. And not drinking pretty much anything but water. That didn't give him much to work with, but he didn't notice anything but the impossible cold.

An hour or so later, the phone rang. Onodera crawled over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello.."

"Onodera? What's wrong? You sound funny, are you okay?" Takano said on the other end. "Usually you'd work until it were physically impossible for you to work, and even then, you still wouldn't give up.."

"T-Takano-san...I'm fine...It's just that I'm not feeling...up to code..this morning..Don't worry, I'll be there soon.." Onodera said with a shakey voice.

"No. I'm coming over there to check on you," he said. And before he hung up he added, "I can't work when my mind is worried about you...So stay right there.."

Onodera blushed, but no one could tell the difference between the blush caused by Takano and the flush from the cold.

He felt so sluggish. He was tired, but no matter how long he kept his eyes closed and no matter how much he tried to relax, he couldn't go to sleep due to that wretched cold.

He reached over to his water glass and drank a few sips, not wanting to waste any, mostly because he knew that it would be near bout impossible to move after a while. When cold attacked, his body froze up too. That's how it was every winter.

After around 15 minutes, Onodera heard a knock upon his door. He groaned softly and just laid there, as if maybe by some random miracle, he'd be able to answer the door.

"Who is it..?" asked Onodera, lying on his back on the couch.

"You know who this is," answered that familiar, deep voice belonging to Takano. "Now come on, can you open the door?"

"...No...I don't think I can manage even that...gomen..." the younger answered. "There...There's a spare key that I had left in your apartment...the last time I was over there...I had left it unknowingly..but I guess it would've been useful later on.." he laughed weakly. "But...it should be...on your coffee table.."

"Onodera..." Takano was more worried now about his lover.

In a few seconds, the older man was back and had unlocked and opened the door. Upon opening the door, a rush of cold hit him. _What the hell? _

"..Hi.." Onodera whispered to the wide-eyed man standing in the doorway.

"...Onodera...What the hell is up with your apartment?" the older man said, raising his voice a little. "Why is it so cold?"

"...M-my heating unit is broken...and the repairmen haven't returned my calls...so..there you have it..." the younger explained, a nervous laugh erupted from him. "And I've been stuck in here for almost a week...with just tap water...because cooking would cause me to use up a lot of my energy and I would have to open the fridgerator and it would release the cold air...and then I only got up to use the bathroom and get more water...and now I don't even think I can even stand...it's so cold my body is not wanting to move..." his laughter grew more frantic, like he was trying to make all of this humorous, but still failing.

"Onodera..-"

"No..I know what you're gonna say...'You're being half-assed and you need to get over yourself and get to work' or something like that..." he, again, laughed it off with a shakey laugh, almost like he was on the brink of tears-which he was- so he turned his head to the side, staring at open space.

Takano turned his lover's head to make the younger look him in the eyes, "Onodera, _never_ would I tell you to stop being half-assed when you can't even function properly. My question is, why did you let things get this bad?"

"...I didn't want to give in...I couldn't..it..it would've made you worry and then I would end up at your apartment...And I didn't want you to have to take care of me..." he said, a weak smile playing across his face and one tear rolled down the side of his face. "But look where we are now...Gomenasai..."

"Onodera.." Takano walked over to the couch and knelt down next to his lover's head. He wiped away that one tear and ran his warm hand through his lover's hair. "You shouldn't be sorry... I should be the one to apologize. I should've check up on you, since your body is way more sensitive to winter than summer..."

Onodera blushed slightly, surprised that Takano paid attention to various things about him. "...T-Takano-san.."

"And now that your heating is out, this is way worse than just a regular winter for you..." He said. "I hope you know that you're going to have to stay at my apartment this winter..."

"...Yea...T-that'd be...nice...perhaps..." he whispered so softly that he wasn't sure the older man would hear him.

Takano smiled and stood up, putting his arms underneath his freezing Onodera, picking his up bridal-style. "You really are lighter...And very cold. I'm so relieved that you didn't catch a serious illness. You might get sick though...But it can't be helped because you've stayed in poor conditions for a while."

"...Gomen..." Onodera whispered softly, fighting for conciousness. He had succumbed to Takano's warmth and a rush of exaustion hit him like a ton of bricks.

When they entered Takano's bedroom, Onodera was already half asleep. Takano noticed this, of course, so he softly laid him down, covering him with the sheets and comforter. Sure, it was still the afternoon. But Takano would stay with his lover until the end of the world. So he laid down besides Onodera, facing his sleepy lover.

"...Mmm..T-Takano-san...?" he whispered sleepily. "..Sh-shouldn't you be...at work..?"

"Hmmm...Yes, yes I should," he replied, kissing Onodera's forehead. He wrapped his arms around the shivering young man.

"So...?" Onodera said, snuggling into Takano's hold on him.

"So what?" He asked. "I love you, so I'm not going to leave you alone when I know that you would rather have me laying next to you until you fall asleep...Just like right now.."

Onodera blushed, embarassed that Takano knew what he truly wanted.

He snuggled closer into the older man's embrace and released a soft breath, relaxing into his lover's warmth. He fell asleep not too long after, his soft warm breath landing in the dip in Takano collarbone. Takano held his lover and watched him sleep, until his own body grew tired. So after a while, he dozed off...

When night fell, Onodera woke up, he looked up and saw Takano asleep. He suddenly got the urge to do something to thank the older man for being so kind. He stretched his neck and head up and pressed his lips softly against the older man's, silently thanking him.

"...Your welcome...Onodera," Takano whispered, smirking a little.

Onodera blushed and buried his head in the crook of Takano's neck, trying to hide his red face. But to no avail, because Takano could feel the heat radiating off the man's face. He just chuckled lightly and stroked the younger's hair.

**A/N: AHHH! COMPLETE! XD ANOTHER CHAPTER IS COMPLETED! XD Hope it wasn't really strange, haha! I'm thinking about writing a new fanfic about a Junjou Romantica pair and a Sekaiichi Hatsukoi pair and put both pairs in it. It shall be full of angst, hurt/comfort, and yes, romance. HAHAHA! I'm so evil ;A;  
><strong>


	10. CAN'T THINK OF GOOD TITLE!

**A/N: LET'S DO THIS! XD I'm back with another addition of A Day in the Life of Onodera and Takano! CHAPTER FREAKING 10! XD I luff you guys for being here for meh and reviewing so kindly ;A; Also, I apologize for being late on this one, I was busy with my other fanfiction, Fast Away My Faults :D You guys should go check it out! :D**

**And with that, LET'S BEGIN!**

...

It was morning and still very cold. Takano was already up and making breakfast. Onodera was still half-asleep by the time he entered the kitchen, eyes barely open. He had woken up with a throbbing head and sore throat.

"...Takano-san...?" he asked softly. "..What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast," the older man replied. "Are you hungry now?"

The smell of the food in the kitchen made him slightly queasy. The younger shook his head, "...No."

"Okay, I won't put in an extra egg then," he said.

"...Takano-san...?" he asked as he sat down on the older man's couch, tired and not feeling well enough to stand for much longer.

"Yes?"

"...nevermind..." he replied, unsure whether or not to say what he was about to say. He was tired, and not very much himself because he didn't feel well. It was obvious to the younger that a cold of some sort was forming.

"You sure?" Takano asked.

"...Well...I..I'm not feeling very well...But don't let that worry you! I'll be fine!" he said, smiling a shakey smile. "I-I can just work from home today...I don't want to make any of my coworkers sick...I'll have my mangaka fax me her drafts...It'll be fine...

"No, you are going to stay home and not work because 1.) You've been in an apartment with no heat for a while. 2.) You are obviously sick. I noticed when I woke up. And 3.) I love you, so I don't want you getting sicker."

"But I'm fine! See!" he stood up fast, feeling a rush of light-headedness, but he forced himself to keep standing. He then hurried over to Takano, proving his point. "See...I'm completely-"

_What...? _Onodera thought before he collapsed onto the floor.

"Onodera!" he hurriedly knelt down and picked up Onodera off the ground. He felt of his forehead with his own, as to not drop the unconcious young man. _He's burning up... _He sighed. "See, this is what I was talking about, idiot."

...

Onodera laid comfortably on a soft bed, covered in many blankets. He woke up and was confused. "Where...Oh...I'm in Takano's bed...What happened?"

He tried to remember, but everytime he came close to remembering, it dissolved in his grasp. The more he did it, the more his head hurt, so he gave up. _Maybe Takano-san knows...Is he still in the kitchen?_

Onodera tore the many blankets off of him and then stood up. As he staggered into the cold living room, he saw the older man asleep on the couch. He walked as quickly as he could, back to the bedroom to grab a blanket for the older man. When he came back, he stepped silently towards the couch, and gently laid the blanket on the sleeping man.

_Why...why does he love me so much? Why does he care so much about me? If only I could do the same...or even more...I..I love him...I...I love him so freaking much that it hurts! _Tears stung at the corners of his eyes. He sat down on the cold floor next to the couch where Takano was sleeping. _Why can't I tell him...? Why? _The tears won the battle. They seeped out and he couldn't stop them. _Ahh...I feel like crap...But...I will love him...until I die..._ He couldn't contain the waterfall behind his green eyes any longer as the tears spilled out.

Takano had woken up when he heard sniffles. He quietly turned his head to see where the sniffling came from. He saw his sweet Onodera leaning his head against the couch. Takano turned his head a little more and kissed the younger man's head.

"Ritsu..." he started, sitting up. "Why are you crying? I'm not dead, you know."

Onodera looked up at Takano, "I-I...I'm sorry..." He quickly tried to wipe his face of all the tears, but to no avail because more tears fell down.

Takano got off the couch and sat down on the floor next to Onodera. He wiped away his lover's tears and asked him again.

"I...I love you, damn it! Why the hell did I have to fall in love! I..I love you so freaking much!" he cried more, burying his head in his hands.

Takano sighed, smiling. He gently pulled his lover's hands away from his face, holding his wrists in each of his hands on either side of Onodera's head. He leaned in, kissing Onodera. He deepened the kiss and released the younger's wrists. Onodera automatically wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, melting into the loving kiss.

When Takano broke the kiss, the both panted for the lost oxygen. The younger hadn't even caught his breath before saying, "We shouldn't do this...here..."

"Then where?" Takano asked, smirking.

"...Bedroom..." Onodera said, blushing furiously.

**A/N: YAY! Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D The 3 R's! :D Thanks guys for reading my fanfics! And yes, a lemon will appear next chapter :D **

**And please don't ask why this one was so short...I thought it was longer than it actually was...I shall write more next chapter! And the next few, if you guy want me to continue! :D**


	11. LemonLime Soda

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I'M BACK AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY! Ugh...I have to train for Band Camp. Yes, I'm gonna be in my high school's marching band! :D 9th grade! Ugh, but I'm gonna die if I don't go walking/running in my neighborhood with my sis who is also in the band, but she's in color guard. I might do color guard my 10th grade year if I don't like marching lol. WISH MEH LUCK!  
>I have fallen in LOVE with Incubus! :D And gomen...because it feels weird to use anything other than manhood, length, shaft, and erection. I feel so dirty ;w;<strong>

**:D Let's go! Haha! We left off at a...fluffy moment? HAHAHAHA! NOPE! LEMON! XD XD XD ENJOY!**

When Takano broke the kiss, the both panted for the lost oxygen. The younger hadn't even caught his breath before saying, "We shouldn't do this...here..."

"Then where?" Takano asked, smirking.

"...Bedroom..." Onodera said, blushing furiously.

The both stood up and looked at each other for a second before, to Takano's great surprise, Onodera grabbed the older man's shirt collar, pulling him down, and he barely place his lips onto the older man's and flicked his tongue out to lap at Takano's lips. When Onodera pulled away, Takano ravaged his mouth. They both hurried down the hall, stumbling a bit until finally hitting the bed. Takano lowered them both down onto it and looked into Onodera's green eyes.

"I love you, Ritsu," he spoke in a low voice.

Onodera pulled him down again, barely touching his lips to the older man's and whispered against them, "I love you, too...M-Masamune..."

Takano was shocked when Onodera said his first name, but he was happy. And with that, he assaulted the younger man's parted lips in a fury of passion. Onodera moaned into the kiss as Takano trailed his hand down his side and under his shirt, pulling it up as he ran his hand up the younger man's chest. He nipped at the younger's now exposed chest, pulling off the useless shirt.

"Ahhnn...!" the younger moaned, hands gripping firmly into Takano's clothed shoulders.

Takano pulled off the younger's pants and boxers slowly as they kissed with great fervor. Onodera's hands and fingers tightly gripped the older's soft, dark locks as Takano licked his hardened manhood from the base to the tip. The younger shivered and held back a moan.  
>The older lovingly caressed his lover's sides and hips as his mouth descended upon the younger's erection, sucking harder with each bob of his head.<p>

"Gyaahh!" the younger cried, bucking his hips up slightly.

Right before he came, the older stopped his minstrations, earning a small whine from Onodera. But the whine turned into a moan when Takano slipped a slick finger into his hole.

"Ahhh!"

Takano inserted another finger, scissoring and stretching the younger's entrance. He rubbed the pads of his fingers against the small bump that made the younger moan loudly.

When Takano deemed his lover to be ready, he lubed up his own engorged length. He leaned down to kiss Onodera to distract his young lover from the pain as he thrusted in.

"Nnn...So tight..." Takano grunted, waiting for his lover to get adjusted.

"...Move...Ahhh..." the younger moaned, bucking his hips up to get more friction.

Takano followed the orders and pulled out until he was almost out and then slowly thrusting back in. He gradually speeded his thrusts as Onodera's legs wrapped around his waist.

"...F-faster...and...harder...ahh..." the younger pleaded.

Takano thrusted in hard and fast, hitting the youngers sweet spot each time. He did this several times, causing Onodera to see white.

Onodera was really close to his limit as he thrusted his hips up to meet in time with Takano's.

"ahh...Ahh! M-Masamune!" the younger cried out as he came hard onto both himself and Takano.

Both the tightening of the sweet hole and his lovers beautiful face, he spilled his seed deep inside Onodera.

"I love you...Ritsu..." he groaned as he rode out his orgasm.

He pulled out and laid down beside his lover, pulling the sheets onto both of them. He wrapped his arm around Onodera and kissed his head.

"I...I really love you...M-Masamune..." the younger said.

"I know," Takano smiled.

**A/N: GOMEN! I got lazy! ^_^;  
>To be honest, while writing this over a longer period of time than normal, I was actually not really wanting to write a lemon cause I wanted to write the new idea for chapter 12, which I think will lead to this fanfic's demise :D But only because it seems like a closer. But then I might actually end it with humor because I think that will lighten the mood.<br>**


	12. I'm Sorry

**A/N: HEY! BACK WITH CHAPTER 12~ But this is a change of pace ^_^; kinda dramatic and in it's own plot, like an actual fanfic, but then it'll be shorter than an actual long and stretchy fanfic. More like, a few chapters, as in 3-4 ? Heh ^_^; sorry about this guys!  
>WARNING! Yes, the first warning in this fanfic! This contains mature scenes such as rape, violence, etc. Now if you don't like those types of things (Not that anyone <em>should (heh heh, you sadists out there...) <em>TURN BACK NOW. Or at least wait until I can produce less traumatic events ^_^;**

* * *

><p>"...What? He...He's not home yet...Probably off with Yokozawa-san...or even a woman..."<p>

I had made dinner for the both of us. And he told me he was coming home early...

If he can be out this late...Then so can I!

...30 minutes later...

I laid my head down on the counter, sitting down on a bar stool. My head felt light, but I didn't really notice it much.  
>I was away from that house. I was away from him. I was just gone. And I didn't care if he couldn't find me...Serves him right for not even calling me...<p>

"Nghnn" I forced down another drink, trying to get the cotton feel out of my mouth before laying my head on the counter once more, relishing in the coolness of it.

A while later, after many alcoholic drinks, my head was heavy and I felt like my body was giving out. I looked at my watch to check the time..."2:45 a.m..."  
><em><br>What? _I stood up quickly, startling the bartender.

"Oi, don't stand up that fast after all that alcohol you drank...God, man, you look awful.." the bartender was young, but undoubtably older than me. "Sit down...I'll take ya home if you want. Trains don't run this late and it'll be hard to catch a taxi. I get off in about 15 minutes."  
>I just nodded my heavy head, sat down, and laid my burning face against the counter.<p>

...15 minutes later...

My eyes opened to see a worried look on the bartender's face. But that look softened after I opened my eyes.

"We gotta get ya home, kid," he said, helping me up. He walked me out of the bar with my arm around his neck for support. I was soon going into a sleek car's passenger seat. Then the next thing I knew, the man was saying something.

"Hey, kid, where do you live?"

I told him my address and then I became more in focus with my own thoughts. _Oh God...Takano-san is going to kill me...Wait. I should be the __one to be pissed! I bet he met an old exgirlfriend...I bet he fell for her with thoughts of "I want kids one day...a family...I can't have that with Onodera." And now what am I gonna do? Where will I live? What'll happen to me...? _  
>I felt tears streak down my face as we pulled into the apartment's parking lot. We both stepped out of the car. "Ah...thank you for driving me home...but I can make it from here..."<p>

"Hey...are you...Crying?" the man asked, turning my face towards him. He gently wiped away those relentless tears from my face and leaned in close to my face and pressed his lips on mine. _No...No! No! _He immediately forced his tongue in and I was too weak to stop him. My head went fuzzy. I felt like I was fainting-in a horrible way. I forced him to get off me, but he was moving us to an alley way right next to the apartment's parking lot. He continued to kiss me, moving his hands down to my nether regions. I yelped into the kiss. I struggled as much as I could, but this man was stronger than he looked. He then pulled out something from his pocket. It looked like a piece of cloth.  
>He broke the kiss and I screamed. "Someone help-!" but it was probably futile because the man soon gagged me with the sick tasting cloth.<p>

"Don't struggle...It'll only make things worse..." the man smirked. Soon two others came out of the shadows, one had a bandana across his forehead and the other had a cigarrette hanging loosely from his lips. Both equally smirking proudly.

"You got a cutie, huh, Kentaro," The one with the bandana said.

"Shut it! I told you not to mention anyone's name! ESPECIALLY not mine" Kentaro sneered, pinning me down on the ground. He started to bite at my neck as I forced a muffled scream through the cloth to try to get someone to hear me. He took a rope that his smoking man held out. He tied my hands tightly behind my back  
>Kentaro continued down, literally ripping my shirt off. It was tossed in the depths of the alley. I cried. There was nothing I could do but cry.<br>He then pulled off my pants completely, along with my boxers. The tears wouldn't stop, and the cloth muffled all of my weakened screams. Kentaro unzipped his own pants and pulled both the pants and boxers, revealing a massive hard-on. _Tak-...Masamune...I'm so sorry..._

The man grapped my exposed manhood and I gasped as his hand rubbed up and down my shaft. I cringed and turned my head as his minstrations gave me an erection.

"You look like you hate this...But," he chuckled. "Your body says otherwise."

He stuck his index finger into my entrance. It burned. With more fingers, the burning blinded me. My vision darkened and it was hard to see through the shadowing and my own tears.

For a split second, the horrible burning ceased. But then I knew what was coming next.

"Get ready for this, cutie," he laughed as he pushed his hardened manhood into me. I couldn't stop myself from screaming into the cloth. I felt my insides tear. It was a pain like no other. His hands and fingers and finger nails clawed and would leave scratches and remarkable bruises. Each thrust was like a knife stabbing, stabbing, stabbing.

_Sure, you did the same thing, but it's not the same...it hurts...it hurts..._

The agony was too intense for me to keep my eyes open, much less my own conciousness. I was slipping, slipping into darkness. I hoped to wake up at Masamune's apartment in his bed with his strong, protective arms around me...

...-...-...-...-...

I woke up in the cold of an alley. The pain was so bad, I almost fainted again. I took what strength I had and got my phone out of my pocket of my jeans that laid next to me. Ten new messages from Masamune. I laughed weakly. I decided to call him back to tell him where I am.

"Moshi moshi," Takano answered.

"Tak- M-Masamune. Um...I'm near the apartment's parking lot. Come get me..."

"What? Why?"

Me: "You'll know when you find me..."

"What the hell happened?"

"I...You'll find out...I..don't wanna tell you..."

Takano sighed audibly, "Fine...But I was worried about you last night...I had just assumed you had just gotten home late, but when I woke up a just a little while ago you weren't there, so I was seriously worried..."

"...I'm sorry..."

"No, don't you be sorry, baka!" he said. "If anything, I know it wasn't your fault...I love you so much, Ritsu..."

"Masamune...I love you too..." I started to drift off again, my body felt so heavy. I closed my eyes.

"Okay, I'm in the parking lot. Where are you?" he asked as he walked around the perimeter.

"I'm in the alley close by..." I replied, hoping my weak voice would reach him.

I didn't hear anything until I heard rushing footsteps getting louder and louder.

"Oi, Ritsu!"

**A/N: YAY! Chapter 12! I actually finished this one before finishing chapter 11 ^_^;**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I SHALL WRITE MORE! AND SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! I decided to make it up to you guys by updating with 2 chapters instead of the usual 1 chapter.**


	13. Make Me Forget

**A/N: YAY! Chapter 13! I'm so sorry for the delay! My grandmother came to stay with us a few days ago, and she's staying for a month and I've been placed in my parents' room. So as you can tell, it's fairly difficult to write yaoi fanfiction with them in the same room. They would start asking "Why are you blushing?" and "Show me what you're doing that's making you blush!"  
>Anyways, thank you for waiting so patiently ^_^ :D Start reading! ^w^<strong>

-...-...-...TAKANO'S Point of view...-...-...-...-...

Oh. My. God.

I looked at my lover, he was lying on his side, curled up, facing away from me. His clothes were draped over his lower half, but the shirt was ripped; though the pants and boxers were still fairly intact. His hips and chest were bruised and on his hips were claw marks and deeper bruises. Blood was left on the concrete from who knows where. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. _Ritsu...My Ritsu..._ I walked closer, knelt down next to him. He flinched as I and lifted him into my arms, but not before putting his boxers and pants on to save him from anymore humiliation. Then I wrapped my jacket around him.

"Oi, what happened?" I asked him, worried as hell. We had gotten back to my apartment and I set him down on the couch with the gentleness I would show nor give to anyone else. I sat down beside him and he rested his head in my lap.

"I..I got...I got into some trouble on the way home from...the bar.." he replied. I could tell he was trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal. "...You didn't come home...so I went out for a while.." He had made me dinner. I bet he waited a long time for me to come home. And no doubt he came up with silly reasons why I wasn't home yet.

He sat up and brought his legs up to his chest.

"Did...did someone..." I seriously didn't want the answer. But I needed it. "Did someone...ra-"

He quickly put his hand over my mouth, "...Don't say it..."

My world had just been burned. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't save him.

"B-But...It's not your fault, you know...It was mine...for thinking silly thoughts...I should've just waited a little longer..." he said as a tear tore down his face. "I...and it hurt...You do the same thing...but with that man...it was different...it hurt...but luckily," he weakly laughed. "I passed out halfway during it...the pain had gotten so bad...that I blacked out..." he laughed hysterically, tears rolling down his face.

I ran my hand through his soft hair. "Ritsu...If you think I'm mad at you...I'm not. And it wasn't your fault-"

"IT WAS! It was my fault!" he yelled. "If I hadn't accepted to be driven home! If only I was stronger! I am horrible! I'm a horrid person! And you deserve better!"

"Ritsu! There is no one in this world I will EVER love more than you! More than life itself. I don't deserve someone like you, Ritsu. If anything, _you _deserve better...I wasn't there to save you...And that pisses me off so much. And it hurts worse than death to see you like that."

"...I'm sorry..." he whispered, resting his forehead on his knees. "I'm sorry..."

I sighed and held him closer. There was something in the silence that seemed to make everything lighten.

"I will tell the police what happened. We don't want that man running around looking for more victims. And you're not going out anywhere without me for a while. I don't want anything bad to happen to you again."

"Hah?" he picked his head up and looked at me. "I can take care of myself, I don't-"

"You really want to tell me that after what happened recently?" I couldn't help the fact that my voice grew louder.

"I was drunk, okay? I couldn't have made it home without passing out anyways! And then the man gave me a ride here and I was thankful for that! But how could I have known he'd do something like that?"

"You could've called me or texted me or something!"

"...I thought that maybe you were out with someone...I didn't want to disturb you..." he looked away.

"Ritsu, I love _you. _Not anyone else. Do you really think I'd be out late with another person? What kind of a man do you think I am?" I sighed. "Next time you decide to make dinner for me, please wait. And if you do decide to go out drinking, please call me when you're done. At least do that much.."

"...Sorry..." he whispered. I looked at his face and it was painted with a small grimace.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Are you hurting? Oh God I should've taken you to the hospital as soon as I found you, but I couldn't go one second without you in my arms."

He got up off the couch and planted himself in my lap facing me. "I'm fine...The bleeding stopped anyways...And I...Well..." he trailed off.

"What?" I questioned, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"...Make me forget...what he did to me..." he whispered so low I though I wouldn't hear what he was saying.

I didn't move because I wasn't sure I heard him right.

"...Please..." he whispered against my lips, gripping onto the front of my shirt. "..touch me..."

"I love you, my Ritsu..." I said before pressing my lips against his.

-...-...-...-...-...Onodera's P.O.V-...-...-...-...

I was still in some pain, but all would be forgotten...except Masamune. I felt his hands softly touch my bare sides as we kissed, mouths open and tongues dancing. It truly was different when I was with him.

"ahh.." I couldn't and wouldn't try to force myself to stifle any noises I made this time. I would just feel. Nothing else mattered except Masamune and what we were doing. It wasn't sex. We never screwed each other. We made love. That was what we always had done. I never wanted to admit it to myself, but it was time I gave in to it.

Masamune slid his lips and tongue and teeth down my neck and nipped at my collarbone. While he did that, his hands slid lower, grazing my now hardened manhood.

"Nnnngh!"

He trailed his lips back up near my ear and whispered sweet nothings with hot breath that sent a jolt of pleasure down my spine. He slowly and teasingly wrapped his his long fingers around my erection. His hand encased it and he slowly ran his hand up and down my shaft, pumping and sliding. I was so enveloped in the pleasure that I barely noticed the slick finger that entered me. Moaning, I squirmed a little, trying to get more of that sweet friction. I moaned louder as a second finger thrust into me. The two fingers and my pulsing erection were too much and I came hard in his hand.

"Ahhhh!"

He then thrust a third finger inside of me and stretched my insides more and grazing over this one spot, immediately making me hard again.

"Oh...so you become so hard again just from my fingers, huh?" he whispered in that husky voice of his, smirking.

"Ngh...sh-shuddup..." I replied, glaring up at him.

He leaned down and placed his lips on my parted ones, kissing me so hard and lust filled, sucking and swallowing my moans. It was too good...So good that I didn't even notice when the fingers left. I only noticed the pleasure-pain of him entering me in that quick, tip to hit in one motion attack.

He slowly pulled out and then slammed back in, each time getting faster and harder, bringing me even closer to climaxing. His grunts and my moans filled the room. It was futile to surpress our uncontrollable sounds reverberating around the room.

Not too long after, we both came together, me screaming, "Ahh! M-Masamune!"

After coming down from the high, he pulled out of me and sank down besides me. He pulled the blankets up around us and turned to face me. I scooted a little closer, just a little, but he pulled me in closer. He nuzzled his face in my hair.

"I love you, Ritsu," he whispered. I could feel the smile radiating from him.

I mumbled it back, "I love you too...But...I need a shower..." I said, promptly getting up to head to the bathroom.

"And no, you can't come with me," I added as I left the room.

In the shower, the hot water coated my now clean body. It was nice and allowed me to think about things. Like what happened last night. I had completely forgotten about everything that happened earlier. It had disappeared from my mind. Even if it appeared the next day, I would force it down, pretend it was just a bad dream. But...I couldn't help but remember what made me forget. I felt my face heat up, but not from the steam.

I walked out with a towel around my waist, entering the bedroom. Then a very scary beast pounced on me like I was his prey.

"Ready for round two?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist, slowly sliding the damp towel down my hips...

"Never!" I shouted in protest, pushing against his chest in a futile escape attempt...

**A/N: I didn't mean for another lemon lol, it just happened...Now, good night! I went to the beach last weekend! With tropical storm Debby! Yay! -_-  
>Please review my lovely readers ^_^<strong>


End file.
